Punch,Throw,Rock
by Seijuuro
Summary: Saving humanity is their top priority, but with everyone's hands tied up to their own jobs, Captain Levi is sent out to deal with the hardest mission of all. Although a certain raven head is not very pleased with how he's handling it. W/n: Contains spoilers from chap 52.


**Punch, Throw, Rock**

**OTP:** Levi's new squad, implied Rivamika

**Rating: T** ( Thanks to Levi's diverse vocab)

**A/N:** Posting this from my blog. My first contribution to the fandom, hope everyone'll take a time to check it out. And yes, it's about Rivamika so deal with it

* * *

_The __central Military Police is after Eren and Historia. It is discovered that the King is the one pulling strings behind the scenes. In order to fight back against the titans, and prevent the extinction of mankind, the Scouting Legion finally resolves to overthrow the King._

The plan is nowhere impossible, but to dethrone humanity's number one ruler with an abandoned royal bloodline is also not anywhere near easy. All preparations are in need to be completed, and with Erwin discussing things out with Officer Pixis, Hanji with her own crazy experimental tortures for Nick to squeeze out some other top secrets of the Government, Captain Levi is sent out to deal with the hardest mission to complete of all which.

"Get up, ballhead. I'm not even half-way finished"

The petite man mutters darkly, white shirt's sleeves rolled up on either side of the muscled arms and a silky cravat gently flowing right under the pointed chin. With a glowering pair of dark eyes, Levi stares down at the curled up boy writhing under his foot, stoic cold face revealing nothing out besides utmost boredom and hints of deadly frustration.

Connie cringes at the harsh words, holding on to his head and rolling out on the ground even more. With just one swift kick to the head of the Corporal and he is already down face first on the hard stone floor. In order to avoid anymore serious damage for the rest of the day, the boy has used his last measure for the situation, play dead, or what seems to be so. This is no training, this is Humanity's Strongest' tantrum on everyone for giving him a shitass stupid job.

"You fucking brat. NEXT"

If looks could kill, Connie were pretty sure his back would be burnt to ashes by then by the Captain's glower as he drags himself back to the bench where the others are sitting. With the longest sigh of relief to be released, the boy practically dumps himself on the seat next to Sasha, who has quickly passed him a load of bread as a comforting gift that Connie gratefully takes.

"Yeager !"

"That's my cue", Eren declares, jumping out of his seat and almost looking like skipping to the Corporal in undeniably excitement. Armin watches his friend with a silent cheer while the brunette sitting next to him buries her face more into the scarlet scarf, dark eyes giving nothing away. With Eren's "combat skills" versus Humanity's Strongest soldier, it is clear which one is going for the win.

"Ready, brat?"

"Ready, s…argh !"

Eren shouts, right before ducking a swift jab on the chest from the Corporal. He turns, ready to throw out a punch as another fist blocks the hit. Levi quickly retreats, seeing an opening before taking advantage of his height and swinging a kick right under Eren's chest, making the boy gasp and fall on his butt on the ground.

"Damn, glad I got out soon", Connie stares at the two, mouth filling with the bread load.

"Tch, I knew that Yeager was goin' down fast", Jean clicks his tongue, remembering the K.O which lasted no more than two minutes of himself with the Corporal.

"Wow, he's really amazing. Not a minute passed and yet Captain's already got Eren…"

Armin stops midway, suddenly realising the dark aura flowing through all of them and starting to blend thickly into the air.

"Err, Mikasa..?", Jean shallows, turning to the raven-haired girl in front of him

"Are you hungry too?", Sasha, who's oblivious to the tense atmosphere around, handing out her half-eaten load of bread to her friend.

Eren shallows, twisting his head back to meet the Corporal's hooded eyes.

"Captain ?"

"What Yeager, wanna go titan on me ?", Levi mutters, pushing the heel of his right boot further on the boy's back.

"Arghhh..No. No, sir"

"Tch"

Levi sighs, releasing the boy and walks back a few steps, dusting his shirt off as the latter slowly stands up.

"All you immature brats are fucking wasting my time, there's no way I could go easy on your sorry excuse of lazy asses. Go."

Greeting stiffly, Eren turns and limply drags himself back to the other guys while rubbing his sore back, silently encouraging himself to try and improve harder to fit the Corporal's expectations.

He takes no notice of a fuming raven head when dumping himself next to his blond friend.

"Eren..", Armin starts, only to be startled at the Captain's loud yell.

"Ackerman, let's go !"

Right on cue, the dark haired girl steadily stands up from her seat, hands falling to her sides as she steps down the bench and walks her way to the small man with arms across his chest on the training ground. The red end of the worn-out scarf flowing behind, fluttering red all over the tense air hung thickly above the guys.

"This is not good", Jean shakes his head

"Definitely not good", Connie agrees, caressing his sore spot on his head.

"She shoulda eat' first. She's gon' starve while gettin' trained like that", Sasha pouted, cheeks puffing with food.

"That's the least thing I'd be worried about", Armin shallows, nodding solemnly

Eren, who's still busy twisting his torso to readjust the sore bones, looks up at them and frowns lightly.

"What does that mean?"

"You're…", Jean wants to choke the guy out. "Damn. Just forget it"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean you horse f.."

"Guys quit it. It's starting already." Historia, who's just come to join the group after finishing preparing their morning supper, quietly hushed the two boys.

Levi is torn. Half of him wants to continue lashing out at every member of his new squad just to show how much of a sissy ass all of whom are and make them work harder. While the other half is telling him to stop, try to play around before pawning this girl in every way possible just so she can learn some goddamn manners around him. Although either way, judging from the murderous gaze he's receiving, Levi decides both reasons are gradually good enough.

"C'mon, kiddo. Don't think I'd hold back just 'cause you have a pretty face". He says, flexing back to a fighting stance.

Mikasa's answer comes with only the flowing wind passing by them, and the smallest crack on the stormy gaze. The red scarf draping over the pale face falls down to her chin, as her mouth is set into its usual firm line.

Levi's lower lip twitches to the smallest hint of a smirk, before he goes out first, directly swinging the left leg up for a kick to the stomach. The girl quickly deflects it with a wrist and a swift bend. She steps back a second, before going for the uppercut at his face.

"Tch". Levi grunts, barely dodging the hit as he jumps back while another fast jab to the chin is going directly at him. He quickly ducks down, sweeping the girl to the ground in one fluid motion.

"Not fast enough, Ackerman". He states, smoothing back his cravat and unconsciously rubbing at his chin where her knuckles almost glazed.

Mikasa's eyes twitch, the sheer will to kick the petite man's firm butt burns some more. Not a minute passes before she gets on her feet again and bends to a defense pose.

Levi resists the urge to smirk once more.

"Come. This time as fast as you can."

Barely finished is his line when another roundhouse kick comes directly at him. With precise movement Levi quickly blocks the impact and grabs at her ankle.

Mikasa's eyes widen, twisting her lower body to swing the other leg up to release the grip but yelps instead when he bends her ankle down, forcing the whole body to fall to the ground which she quickly stops by planting her hands on the ground to support herself.

"What part in 'as fast as you can' don't you understand ?"

By the time he finishes another 'tch', the heel of the other boot has quickly swung to his side and Levi releases his grip on her other leg to jump back. Mikasa huffs, digging nails to the dirt to push herself up only to be pinned down again when something heavy lands on her back and pushes her down face first on the ground.

Apparently Eren isn't the only thing the Lance Corporal is able to hurt without her permission, Mikasa relents over the fact as she blows the raven bangs out of her eyes, chin sinking to the ground where she lays flat out with the man of the hour on top of her, thighs settling on each side of her hips.

This time Levi lets his tiniest trait of a smirk break on the darker side of his face.

"For a prodigy, you should really watch your manners when it's concerning your superiors"

Her answer comes with a hand reaching out from behind for a direct hit at his throat, which Levi quickly detests as he grips it again and grabs both of her wrists twisted to behind her back with his hand to hold them together.

"Is that clear, _Mikasa_?"

Mikasa wants a hole to pop out from the ground to swallow her whole and never open up again, at the same time lift her head up to feel more of his hot breath gently tickling on the shell of her left ear like the man is doing right then.

She turns her face to the ground again.

"Yes, sir"

Levi bites back another quirk on his lips, silently swallowing the sweet taste of victory at the back of his throat as he sits up straight again, hands and legs keeping the stubborn girl in check under him, just like how she should be.

He presses at her tied hands to stand up and get off her.

"Good. I expect to see you here exactly this time tomorrow, freshly showered and clean clothed."

He turns back again when she has managed to stand up.

"We can take it slower the next round, if you prefer so."

Mikasa does not settle well that night.

[Fin]


End file.
